BLIND
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: YUNJAE! Aku tidak tahu jika mencintaimu akan sesakit ini. Padahal semua begitu aman diawal. Aku terlalu bahagia melihat kehadiranmu, tangismu, gelak tawamu, kenakalanmu dan pelukanmu. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan rengekkanmu, genggaman tanganmu dan kekonyolanmu. Tapi, aku terlalu buta hanya sekedar mengerti bahwa itu semua bukanlah kebahagiaan. YAOI/NC/INCEST/DLDR/RNR


BLIND

By: Kim Eun Seob

Bbm: 75de8b83

Twitter: MJaeseob

Facebook: Mirna Kim Eun Seob

.

.

.

YUNJAE FANFICTION  
Rate: T-M  
Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt-comfort

.

.

.  
**WARNING!**

Yaoi, incest, DLDR, RNR, NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Aku tidak tahu jika mencintaimu akan sesakit ini. Padahal semua begitu aman diawal. Aku terlalu bahagia melihat kehadiranmu, tangismu, gelak tawamu, kenakalanmu dan pelukanmu. Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan rengekkanmu, genggaman tanganmu dan kekonyolanmu. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Aku terlalu buta hanya untuk sekedar mengerti bahwa itu semua bukanlah kebahagiaan.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai sering membuatmu menangis. Apa aku begitu serakah?

Jung Jaejoong, nae dongsaeng. Aku mencintaimu. Itu alasanku. Ketika aku mati-matian menjauhkanmu dari namja-namja itu. Kupikir ini akan berjalan lancar, tapi nyatanya... aku hanya berbalik pada lukaku sendiri.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung! Aku sudah dewasa. Aku berhak atas pilihan hidupku sendiri. Kenapa kau begitu jahat?!" pekiknya keras hingga telingaku mendengung mendengarnya.

"Dia tidak baik untukmu Joongie" sahutku datar dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada laptopku dimeja kantor direktur Jung Corp ini.

"Tapi kau lebih buruk hyung!"

DEG  
DEG  
DEG

"Kau tahu dia begitu baik padaku hyung hiks... aku- aku mencintainya hyung hiks... dia bahkan mengerti aku melebihi hyung hiks..." lagi-lagi air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis jika kau pikir kau sudah dewasa Joongie" tegurku dingin. Setidaknya aku bisa menutupi rasa sakit ini.

"Hyung jangan mengancamnya lagi hiks..."

"Dia mengadu padamu? Ck" aku berdecak malas. "Pergilah jika kau memang ingin dengannya. Tapi-"

"Eung?" dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya dan memandangku penuh semangat.

"Jangan datang padaku jika dia melukaimu. Jangan datang padaku bahkan hanya untuk menangis" ancamku.

"Anniyo! Aku janji!" angguknya mantap. Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"Pergilah. Eomma sudah menanyakanmu dari tadi"

"Ne!" dan aku hanya bisa memandang nanar tubuhnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerjaku. Aku bahagia asal dia bahagia? BULLSHIT! Bahkan aku hanya menambah luka dihatiku. Pergilah, sejauh mungkin. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku yang akan pergi. Karena aku tak akan tahan.

.

.

.

"Pulanglah Yun~~~ Ini kan pertama kalinya Jae membawa pacar ke rumah" suara yeoja diseberang telpon membuat Yunho mendesah bingung. "Jaejoong terus menjerit-jerit dibelakang, kau tidak dengar? Tidak kasihan pada dongsaengmu?" Yunho tahu itu hanya akal bulus dongsaengnya aka Jaejoong yang sekarang pasti sedang bergelayut dilengan eomma mereka agar mau membujuk Yunho.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang eomma? Pekerjaanku masih banyak disini" elak Yunho.

"Makan malam saja. Kenalan dengan pacar dongsaengmu, setelah itu kau boleh pergi lagi ke kantor"

"Mwo?!" pekik Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil mendengar permintaan eommanya. _**'Ada ya orang tua yang menyuruh anaknya pulang hanya untuk makan?'**_ batinnya terkekeh karna ucapan eommanya. Sifat yang diturunkan pada dongsaengnya.

"Ne aku akan makan malam dirumah. Setengah jam lagi mungkin aku akan sampai. Setuju?"

"SETUJU!" pekik sebuah suara yang Yunho sangat tahu pasti bahwa itu bukan eommanya. Lagi, bibir hati itu tersenyum geli.

PIP

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Yunho langsung keluar dari ruangannya menuju parkiran. Selalu saja yang tak akan ketinggalan, pekik pegawai yeojanya yang melting saat melihat senyum Yunho tertuju pada mereka. Ya, Yunho selalu mengajarkan pada semua orang tentang tata krama. Tak peduli pada orang serendah apapun. Asal mereka bersikap sewajarnya, maka Yunho juga akan menghargai mereka.

"YUN!" pekik suara yeoja yang membuat Yunho menghentikan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Ahra shi?" Yunho mengernyit saat anak teman kolega perusahaannya tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya. Padahal setahunya dia tak punya janji apapun hari ini.

"OMO! Yunho shi mau pergi? Aigoo padahal aku ingin mengajak Yunho shi makan malam" desah yeoja bernama Ahra itu dengan nada kecewa. "Ah maksudku appa juga datang" seolah mengkoreksi ucapan sebelumnya.

"Ahhh jeongmalyo? Hmmm aku tak tahu karena kalian tak membuat janji apapun. Mianhae... aku tak enak pada Go sajangnim" Yunho sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Eummm Yumho shi mau kemana?" tanya Ahra ragu.

"Ah! Eommaku mengajak makan malam. Eummm..." Yunho tampak berpikir. "Bagaimana jika Ahra shi makan malam dirumahku?" tawar Yunho yang langsumg membuat wajah Ahra berseri-seri saking terkejutnya.

"Aiiissshhh tidak perlu. Aku hanya merepotkan saja hahahaaa jinca" Ahra meneguk ludah saat melihat senyum Yunho. "Eummm jika Yunho shi memaksa, mungkin aku akan ikut"

"Hahaaa Ahra shi humoris juga ya hahaaa" Yunho tergelak sendiri mendengar penuturan Ahra yang menurutnya lucu itu. "Arraseo! Ahra shi, aku memaksamu makan malam bersamaku"

"Hahaaahaaaa" keduanya tertawa bersama dan keduanya bergegas masuk dalam mobil.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada appa bahwa Yunho shi memaksaku makan malam berdua"

"Sip"

.

"Tenang saja Wonnie~~~ Hyung sudah janji akan merestui hubungan kita" Jaejoong menenangkan Siwon yang tampak tegang.

"Aigooo ahjumma benar-benar minta maaf jika Yunho berbuat kasar padamu kemarin-kemarin. Maklum, semenjak appa mereka meninggal, Yunho benar-ben ar merasa bertanggung jawab atas keluarganya. Semua itu semata untuk menjaga Jaejoong" sesal Mrs. Jung. Mereka dimeja makan sekarang.

"Ne! Kau tau Wonnie? Hyungku itu yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Jadi, maafkan dia ne" tambah Jaejoong dengan polosnya, membuat siapapun tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Ahhh aku tahu itu Joongieee... Ne ahjumma, saya sudah memaafkan Yunho-"

"Aku pulang" seru Yunho yang langsung masuk menuju meja makan. Tak lupa juga Ahra yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Kriieeettt

Yunho menarik salah satu meja makan agar Ahra bisa duduk. Tak peduli pada tatapan aneh Jaejoong dan eommanya.

"Yeppotaaa... pacarmu Yun?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang tak menyangka jika putra sulungnya akhirnya membawa yeoja kerumah. Karena setahunya, Yunho tak pernah membaws yeoja ke rumah, hingga dia pikir Yunho gay seperti Jaejoong.

"Eomma ada-ada saja. Dia Ahra, anak Go ahjussi teman almarhum appa. Ingat? Yeoja kecil yang menangis keras karena gigi depannya patah akibat didorong Joongie?" Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Ahra mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tak sadar jika seseorang yang sempat disebutnya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya lebih panjang karena kesal.

"OMO! Ahra ya? Kau sudah sebesar ini sekarang? Aigoo... kau semakin cantik" puji Mrs. Jung gemas.

"Aiiissshhhh ahjumma lebih cantik"

"Ekhem" Jaejoong yang merasa diabaikan langsung berdehem keras. "Ayo kita mulai makannya. Nah Ahrasit selamat makan" ejek Jaejoong dengan wajah tak berdosa, membuat Yunho dan Mrs. Jung tak suka.

"Jae ah? Jangan mengejekku" Ahra merapatkan mulutnya menahan gemas ingin menampar Jaejoong. Ahrasit adalah ejekan Jaejoong padanya waktu kecil karena sering menempeli Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ahahahaaa jangan marah Ahras-"

"Joongie" tegur Siwon pelan.

"Bahkan pacarmu mendengar ejekanmu Jae, lebih baik jaga mulutmu saat dimeja makan" tambah Yunho.

"Wae? Kenyataan kan? Aku tidak suka dia. Hyung yang bodoh membawanya kesini" tantang Jaejoong yang tak menyadari ucapannya.

"Joongie!" pekik Mrs. Jung kaget saat mendengar umpatan putra bungsunya. "Lihat lawan bicaramu!"

"Hyung memang bodoh. Cih! Kalau dia pintar, kenapa dia tidak mengerti jika aku tidak suka pada yeoja ini!" Jaejoong menunjuk wajah Ahra yang mulai pasi. Bahkan mata Ahra sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mian jika hyungmu ini begitu bodoh. Kalau begitu kami makan diluar-"

"Andwae! Hyung lebih bodoh jika makan malam berdua dengan yeoja ini!"

SRET

"Ayo kita makan diluar" Yunho menyeret Ahra keluar rumah.

"ANDWAE HYUNG!"

PLAK

"YUNHO!/JOONGIE!" pekik Mrs. Jung dan Siwon bersamaan saat melihat Jaejoong yang membatu setelah mengejar Yunho yang langsung menampar Jaejoong.

"Kita bicarakan nanti" tekan Yunho dan berlalu meninggalkan rumah membawa Ahra pergi.

PLAK

"Eo- eomma?" lirih Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat merasakan panas dipipinya akibat tamparan dari eommanya. Dia menunduk takut saat melihat mata eommanya yang tajam.

"Kau merusak suasana Jae! Padahal eomma sangat senang karena setidaknya hyungmu membawa seorang yeoja, bukan namja" desisnya tepat didepan muka Jaejoong yang langsung menatap tak percaya pada eommanya.

"Eo- eomma? Bu- bukankah eomma tidak marah dengan orientasi seksualku? KENAPA BARU SEKARANG MENGATAKANNYA?!"

PLAK

"Pergi cari hyungmu, dan bawa namjamu pergi" tutur Mrs. Jung yang langsung pergi kekamarnya.

GRAB

"Wonnie? Hiks..." Jaejoong menumpahkan air matanya saat Siwon mendekapnya.

"Sudahlah... mereka hanya marah sebentar saja padamu. Malam ini kau menginap di rumahku saja ne. Eommaku pasti senang karena calon menantunya tidur di rumah" hibur Siwon.

"Hiks..." meski masih terisak, Siwon bisa merasakan anggukan Jaejoong.

.

"Yunho aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memaafkannya, tidak seharusnya kau menampar Jaejoong dan pergi begitu saja" ujar Ahra didalam mobil sambil menyeka air matanya.

_** 'Apa yang kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku menamparnya?'**_ Yunho bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yun?" Ahra agak sebal karena Yunho diam saja dari tadi.

_** 'Dia pasti marah, ah sedih lebih tepatnya. Ah! Tidak! Dia mungkin tak peduli'**_

"YUN!" pekik Ahra kesal.

CKIIITTT

"Turunlah" ujar Yunho datar saat mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah mewah. Rumah Ahra.

"Kau bilang kita-"

"Mian. Aku lupa aku ada urusan. Tentang dongsaengku, terima kasih sudah memaafkannya" ucapan yang membuat Ahra terperangah.

BRAK

BRRRMMMM

Bahkan Yunho langsung pergi tanpa megucapkan apapun saat Ahra keluar dan menutup pintu mobil kasar.

"Memaafkan Jaejoong? Never Jung" sinis Ahra.

.

Hari semakin malam. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah berbaring nyaman dikasur tamu rumah Siwon. Baru saja dia akan menutup mata, sura derit pintu menghentikannya.

GRAB

"Joongie~~~" manja Siwon setelah masuk kedalam selimut Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Wae? Tak bisa tidur?" Jaejoong menyisir rambut Siwon dengan tangannya hingga Siwon merasa nyaman.

"Joongie, kita sudah 3 tahun pacaran, eummmm aku ingin merasakannya"

"Akh" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat tangan Siwon tiba-tiba menyentuh juniornya.

PLAK

"JAE!" geram Siwon saat Jaejoong malah melayangkan tamparan padanya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau separah ini. Kita belum menikah, dan kau sangat tau prinsipku" Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju pintu, hendak keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

"Aku menyesal tak mendengarkan hyungku" lirih Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Siwon yang tampak merenung memikirkan semuanya tanpa ada niat menahan Jaejoong.

.

Tuuuutttt Tuuuuttt

"Angkat hyung hiks... angkat... mianhae hiks..." lirih Jaejoong yang kini duduk di halte. Oh namja cantik itu pasti tak sadar jam berapa sekarang, hingga berani duduk sendirian di halte.

"Hyung mianhae hiks..."

"Aigoo anak manis sendirian disini?" ujar seorang namja berbadan besar bak preman, tak jauh beda dengan namja dibelakangnya. Tangannya membawa botol yang tak lain tak bukan adalah arak. Melihat itu secepat mungkin Jaejoong memasukkan hp-nya kesaku mantel tebalnya.

"A- apa mau kalian?" tanya Jaejoong panik saat tubuhnya sudah terkepung.

"Namja cantik eoh? Rambut sebahu yang lurus, kulit yang ooohhhh membuat juniorku bangun hahaaaa. Sempurna hahahaaaa" tawa preman itu keras yang diikuti oleh temannya. Sontak Jaejoong merinding takut dan panik.

"Kami sepertinya mau tubuh mulusmu saja hahahaaaa"

GRAB

"YAK! LEPAS! YAK!" Jaejoong terus meronta saat kedua orang itu menyretnya duduk di halte.

"Selamat makan" ujar preman tersebut.

_**'Saat Joongie tersesat atau ketakutan karena sesuatu, panggil nama hyung sekeras-kerasnya. Hyung pasti akan datang hahahaaa arra?'**_

_** 'Arrasseo hahaaaaa'**_

"YUNHO HYUUUUUUUNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Jaejoong menjerit sekuat-kuatnya penuh harap. Bahkan air matanya sudah mengalir dipipinya.

.

"Berhentilah mencintainya Jung. Kau tahu dia dongsaengmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau seperti ini?" tegur seorang namja berjidat lebar saat dia dan Yunho tengah duduk di sofa apartemennya.

"Aku- aku juga tidak mau Chun. Tapi, aku bisa apa? Bahkan saat melihatnya dengan namja lain, aku merasa tak kuat bernapas menahan amarahku. Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini Chun. Tapi hati kecilku berkata lain. Aaarrggghhh shit" Yunho mengacak rambutnya asal.

"Anggaplah itu hanya perasaan hyung yang ingin melindungi dongsaengnya"

"Tidak bisa Chun hiks... Aku tidak bisa hiks..."

"Ya Tuhan" Yoochun mengerang pasrah dihadapkan pada keadaan Yunho yang serba salah. Haruskah menyalahkan Tuhan atas perasaan yang tumbuh dengan sendironya itu?

Drrrtttt Drrrttt

"Yeo- yeoboseyo?" Yunho mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar dan menyeka air matanya.

"Yun, Jaejoong di kantor polisi. Cepat kesana! Eomma akan menunggu di rumah"

"MWO?!"

.

DRAP  
DRAP  
DRAP

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya petugas kepolisian yang melihat seorang namja bermata musang berlari kearahnya. Dengan cepat pula Yunho mengangguk.

"Jung Jaejoong, dia membunuh dan sedang di interogasi didalam sana" ujar petugas itu sambil menunjuk ruangan besi yang rapat dan kedap suara.

"Mem- membunuh?" Yunho yakin ini mimpi. Sayangnya jantungnya berdegup begitu keras dan menyakitkan.

"Berdasarkan saksi mata, dia hampir diperkosa di halte bus distrik Han"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

"Joongie? Ya Tuhan"

GRAB

"Hiks... mianhae hyung mianhae hiks..." Jaejoong kaku, hanya mulutnya yang bergerak saat Yunho memeluknya erat. Yunho meyakinkan petugas kepolisian untuk memperbolehkan Yunho masuk kedalam ruang interogasi itu. Yunho benar-benar tak sanggup melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar, muka sembab dan pucat. Yang Yunho tahu saat ini hanyalah mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong, hingga suara pintu tertutup pertanda petugas yang menginterogasi Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu. Kini tinggallah Yunho yang memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Jaejoong menangis semakin keras tiap Yunho membisikkan kata-kata yang meminta Jaejoong untuk tenang.

"Aku menghubungimu hyung hiks... kau bahkan tak mengangkat ponselmu hiks... jangan marah lagi hyung hiks... aku salah hiks... mianhae..."

"Hsssttt" Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong agar bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang ternyata cukup mampu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Ada hyung disini. Hyung tak pernah marah padamu. Hyung hanya kecewa. Tapi hanya saat itu. Hyung tak akan bisa memarahimu. Arra? Hyung sangat menyayangimu, hyung pasti memaafkanmu Joongie ya... Uljimma~~~" Yunho lega saat Jaejoong berhenti terisak, tapi ada yang lain dimata dongsaengnya itu dan cukup membuatnya khawatir.

BUGH  
BUGH  
BUGH

"Bohong! Bohong hiks... Aku sekarat dan terus memanggilmu hiks... tapi kau tak datang hyung hiks... kau bilang kau akan datang jika aku memanggilmu hiks... bohong hiks... aku membencimu huung hiks... aku takut hyung hiks..." Jaejoong terus memukul dada Yunho hingga Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong dan mata keduanya bertemu.

"Wae? Kau ingin menciumku?" sontak Yunho kaget bukan main mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong malah menyeringai. "Kau ingin memelukku lalu memasukan milikmu kedalam rektumku? Iya kan? Heh" Jaejoong mendesah geli. Kini dengan mudah dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho dingin dengan mata menatap nyalang pada Jaejoong.

"Aku membaca buku agendamu"

JDEEERRRR

Yunho pikir dia sudah jatuh kedalam lubang besar saat kakinya terasa tak menginjak apapun. Jantungnya berdebar takut hingga terasa ngilu. "Arra. Terima kasih sudah mengetahui hal itu. Aku tak akan bertanya kapan tepatnya kau tahu. Lupakan itu jika hanya membuatmu risih" Yunho tak lagi menatap mata Jaejoong yang tanpa disadarinya memancarkan kepedihan mendalam.

"Bahkan hyungku sendiri ingin meniduriku. Semenjijikan itukah aku? Eoh? Ahahaaaa bahkan aku melindungimu dari umpatan eomma. Baginya hanya kaulah yang normal. Tidakkah aku terlalu baik?" Jaejoong menatap nyalang Yunho yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Setelah ini, hidup kita tak akan semudah sekarang. Besok kau akan dibebaskan. Tapi, besok juga, kau akan dikirim ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu disana"

"Mwo? Ahahaaaa kau takut padaku hingga mengusirku?" Jaejoong mengolok nasibnya sendiri.

"Katakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan. Karena besok, kau tak akan melihatku lagi" Yunho tersenyum lirih.

"Aku membencimu" tekan Jaejoong.

"Hyung pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yunho berlalu pergi meningfalkan Jaejoong yang kembali menangis lirih.

"Brengsek hiks... Itukah arti cinta untukmu hyung? Sedangkal itukah? Hiks...hiks..." entah apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik itu. Bahkan tangannya terus meremas dan memukul dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Wae hiks...?"

.

"Kau yakin akan mengirimnya ke Jepang Yun?" Mrs. Jung mendesah sedih saat mendengar penuturan Yunho terkait Jaejoong.

"Itu syarat dari kepolisian. Aku memang menebusnya, tapi dia diasingkan selama 2 tahun dari Korea. Sesuai dengan masa hukumannya" Yunho memijit kepalanya yang pening. Jauh dari eommanya, dia lah yang paling sedih. Dia memberi pemikiran pada Jaejoong bahwa dialah yang mengirim Jaejoong ke Jepang karena ingin menghindar. Padahal jelas itu keputusan petugas yang mendapat sogokan dari Yunho.

"Haaahhhh" Yunho mendesah pasrah. Jika ini bisa membuat Jaejoong semakin membencinya, dia rela. Ini lebih baik daripada menyeret Jaejoong paksa kedalam cintanya yang tak berdasar. _**'Di Jepang, pasti akan ada namja yang mencintai dan melindungimu dengan benar. Tak seperti aku. Mianhae... jeongmal'**_ batinnya nenangis. Kenapa dunia sekejam ini padanya?

"Pagi-pagi seperti ini malah menjadi hari yang mengerikan. Anak yang kubesarkan ternyata tak jauh beda dengan pelacur itu. Kasihan sekali"

"EOMMA!" Yunho menatap eommanya geram.

"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi untuk mengungkitnya. Dia tak disini lagi kan? Hmmm" Mrs. Jung menyeringai.

.

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI KALAU YUNHO BRENGSEK ITU TIDAK DATANG!" pekik Jaejoong dengan mata berapi-api. Harus berapa kali dia mengusap kasar air matanya? Harus berapa kali dia menjerit menolak? Kenapa para polisi itu tetap menyeretnya ke bandara? Apa para polisi itu sudah tuli?

"Hyungmu sibuk. Dia hanya sempat mengantarkan koper dan perlengkapan kuliahmu" ujar Yoochun yang diutus Yunho untuk mengurus Jaejoong.

"Kau sama saja dengannya Yoochun! Kalian bajingan tengik yang penuh dengan nafsu. Bahkan hiks... kau juga bernafsu dengan tubuhku kan? Hiks... Arra!" Jaejoong akhirnya dapat melepaskan tubuhnya dari polisi yang menahan tubuhnya untuk berlari.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Jaejoong" tekan Yoochun yang menahan amarah karena dituduh seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Kim Jae- Joong" sebuah suara namja membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun tersentak kaget.

"Siapa kau? Aku tetap Jung! Apa Yunho juga akan menghapus namaku dari daftar kelu-"

"Kim Heechul. Aku eommamu dan keluargamu satu-satunya" namja cantik yang menginterupsi mereka itu menyeringai saat melihat wajah kaget mereka. "Tolong lepaskan dia. Aku pastikan dia akan ke Jepang bersamaku. Kalian boleh pergi" ujarnya dingin namun tetap dengan senyum elegannya, seelegan properti yang terpajang ditubuhnya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai Jaejoong benar-benar berangkat ke Jepang" jujur Yoochun agak ragu meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama namja cantik yang mengaku sebagai eomma Jaejoong. Mana bisa Yoochun percaya.

.

Kini Jaejoong duduk bersama namja cantik yang mengaku sebagai eommanya di kursi tunggu. "Jangan takut Jae. Kau hanya membuat lubang dihatimu semakin menganga dan menyisakan sakit yang lebih dalam" tuturnya.

"Wae hiks...? Aku- aku tidak mengerti hiks... apa salahku?" Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menumpahkan tangisnya disana.

"Keluarga Jung. Cih! Bahkan sifat mereka tak ada bedanya" Heechul mendecih geli, bahkan ada sorotan amarah disana, dimatanya. "Kalau aku tak mempertahankanmu karena permintaan Jung IL Woo appamu, mungkin SooRa sudah membunuhmu. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana mata penuh kebencian yang ditujukannya padaku saat memintaku menggugurkan anak hasil perselingkuhanku dan suaminya" mendengarnya membuat Jaejoong tak bisa berkata apapun. Heechul bahkan sedikit tercubit hatinya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong memucat.

"Setelah melahirkanmu, IL Woo mengambilmu dan aku tetap hidup dari aliran uang Jung. Bahkan setelah kematian appamu, Yunho tetap mengancamku agar tidak menampakkan muka didepanmu."

"Yunho hyung? Dia tahu?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Tak menyangka dia sebodoh ini. Dia buta akan kebahagiaan, sampai tak mengerti senyum palsu Mrs. Jung dan Yunho. Dia benar-benar kesulitan bernapas.

"Tapi jika tahu kau diperlakukan seperti ini, dari dulu aku pasti langsung menjemputmu. Tak perduli ancaman kemiskinan yang dilontarkan Yunho."

"..."

"Mari ke Jepang bersama-sama" dan ajakan Heechul mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong. Jika pergi dari keluarga Jung adalah yang terbaik, maka tak ada alasan bagi Jaejoong untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku akan pergi" ujar Jaejoong pada Yoochun yang tampak menghubungi seseorang. Yoochun berbalik dan dapat melihat tatapan dingin Jaejoong. "Sampaikan kata-kata terakhirku ini untuk Jung Yunho" Yoochun mengernyit mendengarnya, tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Apakah ini yang Yunho sebut dengan cinta?" Jaejoong tersenyum lirih. Rasanya baru kemarin dia merasa semua orang mencintainya, tapi ternyata semuanya kebohongan semata yang meninggalkan ribuan tanda tanya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya" dan Jaejoongpun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan meyusul Heechul yang tersenyum malas pada Yoochun.

Yoochun hanya bisa menghela napas. Dilihatnya Jaejoong dan Heechul yang menghilang dibalik pintu masuk lapangan pesawat, lalu matanya menatap malas nama yang tertera diponselnya. "Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Yoochun yang memang tak mematikan sambungannya dengan Yunho sejak kedatangan Heechul.

"Biarlah chun. Aku tak perduli apapun lagi. Dia akan bahagia jika terbebas dariku dan eomma" ujar Yunho lirih.

Sedangkan Yoochun langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mengumpat Yunho habis-habisan. "Ya, biarkan. Kau paling terluka dan biarkan saja? Good. Jangan menyesal jika suatu hari nanti dia kembali dan tak sudi melihatmu. Bahkan eommanya datang. Mengharukan bukan?"

PIP

"Kau menutupi semuanya Yun. Apa isi otakmu?" dan Yoochunpun menghilang jauh dari bandara.

.

"YUN! BUKA PINTUNYA! YUN!" Mrs. Jung dari tadi menggedor pintu Yunho, namun sahutan sekalipun tak dilayangkan Yunho. Mrs. Jung menyerah. Sedikitnya dia juga sedikit sedih saat mendengar Jaejoong sudah beramgkat ke Jepang, karena hanya Jaejoong yang mampu membuat putranya itu luluh dan menurut, seperti apapun keadaannya. Apalagi dia yang membesarkan Jaejoong. Rasanya memang sedikit kosong. Tapi, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan saat beban itu hilang. Benarkan?.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap lirih kumpulan photo-photonya bersama Jaejoong. Cinta yang tumbuh dihatinya benar-benar haram untuk dirasakan. Mereka tetap satu appa kan? Tetap akan ada yang terluka akibat cinta haram itu. Kini namja bermata musang itu hanya bisa menangis lirih didalam kamarnya. Kamar yang menjadi saksi betapa Jaejoong peduli padanya. Membangunkanya tiap pagi, menunggunya pulang bekerja, merawatnya saat sakit, bahkan dikamar ini juga untuk pertama kalinya, dia menatap jauh mata Jaejoong dan merasakan getaran cinta haram itu. Dia benar-benar serakah jika masih ingin memiliki Jaejoong.

_**'Aku membencimu'**_ kata-kata Jaejoong yang masih terngiang ditelinga, hati dan pikirannya.

"Hiks... aku benci diriku sendiri hiks..." dia semakin bergelung dalam selimutnya, mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan Jaejoong disana. Miris.

.

Satu minggu semenjak perpisahan itu, Yunho kembali bangkit dan bekerja seperti biasa. Berdiam diri bukanlah hal yang benar jika hanya akan membuat perusahaan hancur dan eommanya jatuh miskin. Meski dia melihat Jaejoong dimana- mana, tapi dia tetap mencoba tersadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah pergi.

"Pagi sajangnim" seru beberapa karyawan yang tampak senang karena Yunho sudah kembali masuk kantor, setelah seminggu belakangan ini mereka harus kerja mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang terus dikecam karena ketidakhadiran Yunho dalam setiap rapat. Semua bernapas lega melihat senyum Yunho.

"Pagi" balas Yunho dengan senyum hangatnya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, tepatnya di Kyoto, Jepang, apartement mewah nan megah itu dipenuhi dengan tawa renyah namja cantik yang melihat kelakuan eommanya yang tak kalah cantik sepertinya. Heechul tengah memasak sambil menggerutu sebal karena Jaejoong tak mau memasak dengan alasan masih berduka.

"Aiiissshhh tutup mulutmu. Ayo makan huftz. Kalau saja kau bukan anakku, pasti kau sudah kulempar ke Gurun" gerutunya sambil meletakkan nasi goreng ke meja makan.

"Ahahaaa eomma kau lucu sekali ahahaaa bahkan nasi gorengmu hitam begini ahahaaa" Jaejoong terus tertawa sampai air matanya jatuh. Heechul yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal.

"Jangan paksa dirimu untuk tertawa jika kenyataannya kau ingin menangis" tegur Heechul.

"Ahahaaa aniyooo ahahaaaa eomma benar-hiks... shit!" Heechul menghela napas lelah saat bibir cherry anaknya kembali mengumpat. "Aku sangat merindukannya hiks... ottokhae? Hiks..."

"Jangan sampai kau mencintainya, apalagi sampai terperangkap kedalam matanya yang bisa menghancurkan para Kim seperti kita. Dia tak akan jauh beda dari appanya" ujar Heechul sedikit memerintah dalam tiap tekanan katanya.

"Molla hiks... aku hanya sangat merindukannya hiks..." Jaejoong memakan nasi goreng Heechul tanpa sadar. Heechul bahkan tak berani memakan nasi itu.

"Buanglah semua perasaan yang kau rasakan untuknya. Mereka bukan lagi bagian dari hidupmu. Yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah, tunjukkan pada mereka jika kita bisa tanpa mereka" tegas Heechul dengan mata penuh dendam.

"Caranya?" Jaejoong mendongak menatap Heechul.

"Bekerja seperti eomma. Jadi simpanan dan kaya raya tanpa Jung"

"Micheo" umpat Jaejoong lagi. Heechul menyeringai.

"Seperti Siwon"

"Eomma mengenalnya?" Jaejoong terperangah takjub dengan kekuatan eommanya hingga bisa menstalker Jaejoong selama ini.

"Tapi, jangan terlalu lama. Kau hanya perlu mengeruk sedikit harta mereka dan putuskan"

"Aku tidak berani. Bagaimana jika mereka meminta tubuhku sebagai imbalan?"

"Pacaran dengan mereka Jae. Kau bukan pelacur. Tentu jangan sampai mereka menyentuh hole mu. Karena kita sama, male pregnant. Kita bisa hamil, jadi, cukup beri mereka blowjob. Ingat! Jangan biarkan hole-mu terjamah. Arra?" kembali Heechul menyeringai. 'Memanfaatkan Jaejoong tidak ada salahnyakan? Anakku sangat cantik' tawanya dalam hati.

"A- arra" Jaejoong mengangguk ragu.

"Selamat datang dikeluarga Kim"

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian...

Malam hari di Kyoto, Jepang menjadi pemandangan indah tersendiri untuk para penduduknya. Tanpa menunggu hari-hari besar, Kyoto seolah begitu sibuk dan padat akan kendaraan dan beberapa hiburan yang tersaji oleh anak-anak kreatif disana. Dari jauh, seorang namja cantik yang menjadi salah satu penikmat hiburan di Jepang itu terus bertepuk tangan saat para harajuku Jepang memainkan gitar dengan begitu mengagumkan.

GRAB

"Jae chan" tiba-tiba seorang namja yang tampak 10 tahun lebih tua dari namja cantik aka Jaejoong itu menembus kerumunan dan memeluk Jaejoong erat dari belakang. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan menyandarkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher namja tadi.

"Hideaki san, bukankah kita sudah putus? Kau tidak khawatir jika istrimu yang kaya raya itu benar-benar menceraikanmu?" tegur Jaejoong santai.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Aku tak peduli pada istriku" jawab Hideaki penuh harap. Saat itu juga Jaejoong berbalik dan menangkup wajah Hideaki dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan orang miskin ahahaaa" tawa Jaejoong terdengar bagaikan belati bagi Hideaki. Hingga Hideaki hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Jaejoong yang menghilang dari kerumunan.

"Shit" umpatnya.

.

Jaejoong menikmati rokok didepan pintu rumahnya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin masuk, tapi dia lebih memilih menunggu diluar dari pada melihat adegan tak senonoh didepannya. Apalagi suara eommanya dan lelaki hidung belang yang ada didalam terdengar sampai diluar rumah. Otomatis Jaejoong tahu betapa panasnya suhu dalam rumah. Saat terduduk nyaman didepan rumah, Jaejoong melihat dua anak kaki-laki kecil berjalan beriringan. Jaejoong tersenyum samar saat melihat dua bocah itu bergandengan tangan. "Kau yang mencintaiku, adakah kau mengingatku? Hari ini aku kembali merindukanmu" gumamnya lirih tapi terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

CKLEK

"Jae?... kenapa tidak masuk?" Jaejoong menoleh dan menemukan pacar eommanya tampak khawatir padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa paman Han. Aku tak ingin mengganggu" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat melihat wajah eommanya yang merona merah dalam pelukan Hangeng yang menurut cerita eommanya, sangat berbeda dari yang lain.

"Jae, eummm paman ingin meminta ijin untuk menikahi eommamu" dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat wajah malu-malu dua orang didepannya.

"Pasti kuijinkan. Asal, istri paman tak membunuh eommaku" goda Jaejoong.

"Paman sudah bercerai 3 bulan yang lalu Jae" rengek Hangeng.

"Iya... kapan acaranya?"

"2 minggu lagi" jawab Hangeng.

"Kenapa eomma diam saja?" tanya Jaejoong dan mengernyit saat dapat pelototan tajam dari Heechul.

"Suara eommamu serak Jae. Heee" Jaejoong kembali tertawa geli saat melihat pouty eommanya dan wajah tak enak dari Hangeng.

Selanjutnya Jaejoong tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi diluar. Dia cukup iri melihat eommanya yang akhirnya menemukan tambatan hatinya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih dalam pencarian sekaligus mengeruk harta namja-namja yang tak ingat jika punya istri dan anak.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang saat mengingat apa yang sudah didapatnya dua tahun belakangan ini. Uang dan uang. Bahkan Jaejoong tak bisa lagi menghitung namja dan uang yang dia dapatkan.

Tok tok tok

"Joongie ah?" panggil Heechul. Jaejoong tak menyahut, menurutnya mendengar ketukan pintu dari Heechul adalah hal langka, karena biasanya eommanya langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya.

CKLEK

"Ekhem Joongie yaaaa~~~" panggil Heechul yang sudah berdiri didepan Jaejoong dan berlari kecil untuk duduk ditepi ranjang Jaejoong yang terbaring disana.

"Ekhem Joongie jangan ekhem kerja lagi ne ekhem... Han ajushi mu sangat kaya. Ekhem kita ekhem-"

"Berhenti bicara atau suaramu benar-benar akan hilang"

PUK

"Aww yak! Eomma~~~ appo aiissshhh" gerutu Jaejoong yang terduduk karena terkejut akibat sakit dikepalanya karena pukulan tangan gemulai eommanya.

"Ekhem seriuuuss" rengek Heechul.

"Aku tak bisa keluar eomma. Disekelilingku dipenuhi dengan namja-namja hidung belang. Bahkan saat kukira aku sudah bebas, ternyata koneksi mereka begitu kuat untuk mendapatkanku. Satu-satunya cara agar terbebas hanya dengan pergi dari negara ini" Jaejoong mendesah malas.

"Ekhem hahakhem euugghhh" Heechul kesal, tak menyangka jika mendesag dibawah Hangeng bisa membuat suaranya menhilang begini. "Hannie akan pindah mengurus cabang perusahaan di Seoul. Kita juga akan pindah bersmanya" kali ini Heechul bicara dengan suara super serak yang untingnya masih dapat dimengerti oleh Jaejoong. Hal yang cukup membuat Jaejoong shock.

"Eummm sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut kesana" Jaejoong kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Heechul hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena suaranya benar-benar hilang sekarang. Dia ingin menceramahi Jaejoong, sayang suaranya tak sesuai kondisi, dan Heechulpun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

Tak terasa acara pernikahan Heechul dan Hangeng akhirnya tiba juga. Jaejoong bahkan harus rela tangan putihnya memerah akibat genggaman tangan Heechul yang begitu kuat karena gugup. Semua tersenyum senang saat akhirnya acara pengikat janji itu selesai dan lancar di gereja.

Sekarang acara besar pernikahan mereka digelar di hotel ternama milik Hangeng. Ratusan kolega penting menghadiri acara tersebut. Bahkan Jaejoong harus menelan ludah saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata musang yang juga tampak kaget namun kembali dingin dan datar setelah memalingkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Jae chan!"

Chuu~~~

"Eummmmpphhh" Jaejoong tak tahu, mengapa dia merasa tak nyaman saat pacarnya Kenichi Matsuyama datang dan langsung menciumnya begitu panas dihadapan para tamu undangan. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah, namun saat dia melihat kembali tempat namja bermata musang yang tadi dilihatnya, yang ada hanya kekosongan. Tak ada lagi namja bermata musang itu.

"Wahh ini pacarmu? Cantik sekali" puji beberapa teman Kenichi yang juga datang. Maklum, Kenichi adalah artis yang memiliki kontrak kerjasama dengan Hangeng, sehingga tak dapat dipungkiri jika banyak wanita kaya fans Kenichi yang juga datang sekedar menggantikan posisi orang tua mereka. Sayangnya, pikiran Jaejoong sedang tak tertuju kesana. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia sadar betul jika itu bukan mimpi.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" ujar Jaejoong meminta ijin.

.

"Ne? Ah iya aku juga baru datang ke pesta besar Tan sajangnim. Istrinya memang cantik. Wajar jika dia rela bercerai dari istrinya" tampak namja bermata musang aka Jung Yunho itu menghubungi seseorang. "Iya kau benar. Untungnya aku tak akan rela meningalkan keluargaku hanya demi namja seperti itu. Dia-"

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang menghina eommaku"

Yunho kaget bukan main saat menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu toilet. Apalagi saat mata doe itu menatap tajam padanya. Namun Yunho kembali memasang wajah datar dan segera mematikan ponselnya, berjalan keluar melewati Jaejoong. Tapi, bukan Jaejoong namanya jika belum puas melepaskan amarahnya.

"Kau sudah berkeluarga? Eummm kau tidak mengundang dongsaengmu ini saat pernikahanmu? Aigooo" Jaejoong terkekeh geli saat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menatapnya tajam hingga Jaejoong hampir saja menangis melihatnya.

"Apa kau mencintai istrimu tuan? Kau yakin tidak tergoda denganku?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho dengan senyum andalannya. "Bahkan aku bisa memuaskan hasratmu melebihi istrimu" tangannya bahkan bergerilya ditubuh Yunho yang terus menatap tajam pada Jaejoong Tangan Jaejoong dengan berani membelai tubuh Yunho, hingga saat tangan itu akan menuju daerah private, pergelangan tangannya terasa panas dan mungkin akan remuk saat Yunho mencengkramnya.

"Lebih baik kau jaga ucapanmu. Sebelum mulutmu itu hancur dan membuatnya tak layak pakai lagi saat para pelangganmu ingin mencicipinya" tegas Yunho dan cukup membuat Jaejoong kaget.

"Woaaa tak kusangka orang yang dulu selalu berkata lembut kini berkata begitu tajam. Apa eommamu mengajarkanmu sopan santun?" sindir Jaejoong.

"Apa eommamu mengajarkanmu menjadi pelacur kecil? Tubuh sekecilmu saat berada dibawahku mungkin akan patah dan mati rasa" balas Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin meringis karena tangannya benar-benar ngilu akibat cengkraman Yunho. Tapi itu hanya dalam hati, wajah namja cantik itu tetap datar tanpa ekspresi sakit.

"Jinca? Aku tidak yakin jika gay sepertimu mampu memuaskan istrimu. Benarkan? Lagipula, aku tak menyangka kau menguntitku sampai sejauh ini" Jaejoong mencari kebenaran lewat mata Yunho yang semakin menajam.

SRAK

BRUGH

"Kau kasar sekali tuan" rengut Jaejoong yang terpental kelantai porselen toilet saat Yunho mendorongnya menjauh" jujur saja jika tangan Jaejoong sebelah kanan yang tadi dihempaskan Yunho hampir mati rasa. Bahkan Jaejoong menatap sendu bekas memerah disana.

"Akh hiks... jangan memperkosaku hiks toloong akh hiks..."

Yunho terperangah saat mendengar pekikkan Jaejoong, dia berbalik dan menemukan Jaejoong merobek bajunya sambil berteriak -teriak seolah tengah diperkosa.

BUGH

"AKH!" Yunho terpental tepat disamping Jaejoong ketika sebuah balok kayu menghantam kepalanya dari belakang. Dilihatnya seringaian Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi getaran pilu ketika pelaku pemukulan kepalanya mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Maaf aku telat" ujar Kenichi yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat. "Kau namja Jung yang dari Korea itu kan? Kudengar kau begitu hebat, heh hebat mencari kesempatan mungkin. Sampai jumpa di kantot polisi"

BUGH

Pukulan terakhir yamg membuat pandangan Yunho menggelap.

.

"YUNHO!" seru sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal Yunho. "Gwencana?" tanyanya saat Yunho keluar dari ruang tahanan sementara setelah beberapa jam menunggu Yoochun mengurus semuanya.

"Tolong bawa aku kembali ke hotel" ucapnya lirih.

Sesampainya mereka di hotel, Yunho langsung menjawab semua pertanyaan Yoochun, termasuk perihal kelakuan Jaejoong yang sangat jauh diluar dugaan.

"Kau bilang padanya kau punya istri? Cih! Istri darimana?" sindir Yoochun pedas.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Mungkin dia menguping pembicaraanku saat aku bicara tentang andai aku punya keluarga. Dia saja yang sok tahu dan menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri" Yunho mengerang malas.

"Lalu apa rencanamu? Bukankah lebih baik kita pulang saja ke Seoul?"

"Memberinya sedikit pelajaran tak masalah bukan?"

"Aku tak yakin kau mampu menahan diri"

"Jika dengan begitu aku bisa mudah memilikinya, kenapa tidak?"

"Dia adikmu Yun!" tegas Yoochun.

"Karena itulah dia terus merendahkanku. Karena dia tahy aku mencintainya, dia merasa bisa merendahkanku" tekan Yunho.

"Dia bisa saja hamil. Kau tahu kan?"

"Dari awal cinta ini sudah salah. Sedikit bermain dengan takdir Tuhan, tak masalah bukan? Harusnya dari dulu Tuhan menghapuskan rasa ini sebelum aku tak mampu bertahan lagi" sinis Yunho.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Yoochun tak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Dia terlibat, tapi tak bisa pergi. Mungkin Yunho benar, kali ini takdir patut disalahkan.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut setelah melihat mobil Kenichi yang menghilang dari pekarangan rumahnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lelah masuk kedalam rumah yang sepi karena eommanya dibawa Hangeng untuk this and that mungkin.

BUGH

Tubuh namja cantik itu mendarat mulus ke sofa depan televisinya. Ditatapnya langit-langit ruang tamunya sambil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu. Bibir cherry itu tersenyum kecut mengingat ucapan Yunho yang seolah menyindirnya.

"Aku tidak selemah itu hyung. Tapi, aku- aku merindukanmu hiks... Kenapa saat kita bertemu mala hal itu yang terjadi? Aku dendam hyung hiks... tap- tapi aku menyayangimu hiks... kenapa tidak bisa aku menjadi dongsaengmu hiks..." tanpa perlu diperintah, isak tangis Jaejoong meluncur begitu saja. Terus-menerus dia memukul dadanya keras mengingat semua kepalsuan Yunho dan Mrs. Jung. Kenapa orang-orang yang begitu disayanginya malah melukainya separah ini? Kenapa seperti ini? Selalu seperti ini.

.

Jung Yunho, namja penguasa real estate Seoul itu berjalan dengan penuh senyum saat melihat para pegawai di perusahaan Hangeng memberi hormat padanya. Sayangnya, semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, senyum itu tak lagi sama. Senyum itu hanya senyum tanpa arti, karena jauh didalam hatinya hanya ada luka sayatan akibat keputusannya sendiri.

"Kudengar kau hampir memperkosa anak tiriku dan keluar tahanan karena tebusan mahal" sindir Hangeng begitu Yunho sampai diruangannya. Yunho yang mendengar penuturan Hangeng hanya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku. Sekarang berikan surat resmi kepemilikan perusahaan ini sebelum kau pindah mengurus cabangmu yang tertinggal di Seoul" Yunho menyeringai.

"Aku tahu kau hebat. Tapi, jangan menyentuh keluargaku" tegas Hangeng sambil memberikan surat kepemilikan perusahaan yang beberapa bulan lalu jatuh ke tangan Jung Corp.

"Keluarga yang mengerikan. Suami adalah bekas pengemis China yang menjadi kaya berkat campur tangan mantan istrinya, istri yang merupakan pelacur jalanan dan-"

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan tentang kehebatanmu menguntit orang lain" potong Hangeng sinis.

"Ah! Sama-sama" Yunho langsung keluar dari ruangan Hangeng, diikuti anak buahnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan jika Yunho yang berkuasa itu datang ke Jepang menemui Hangeng. Itu semua karena Hangeng yang terus menghindar saat suruhan Yunho datang untuk memgambil hak-hak Jung Corp. Tak disangkanya jika Hangeng malah menggelar pernikahan dengan Heechul yang juga berakhir dengan bertemunya dia dan Jaejoong. Takdir perlu diberi tepuk tangan bukan?.

"Tuan, Mr. Oguri ingin bertemu. Dia mengundang anda untuk acara makan malam dirumahnya selagi anda di Jepang" lapor anak buah Yunho. Yunho memgangguk mengerti dan kembali menuju apartementnya sebelum malam tiba dan harus memenuhi undangan Mr. Oguri.

.

Malam memang selalu indah bagi penduduk Jepang yang menikmatinya. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong yang entah kenapa merasa tak nyaman saat pacarnya yang tua bangka disampingnya tengah meneluknya erat dan bermanja-manja padanya. Hingga tubuhnya membeku saat pintu utama restoran tempatnya berada sekarang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tak disangka akan kembali ditemuinya.

"Selamat datang Jung Yunho" seru Mr. Oguri yang menyambut hangat kedatangan namja bermata musang itu dengan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih sudah begitu baik mengundangku" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dibelakang Mr. Oguri, yang juga menatapnya.

"Ayo duduk. Kenalkan ini pacarku hahahaaa tapi jangan bilang pada istriku ne hahahaaaa" Mr. Oguri memeluk dan mencium bibir Jaejoong kilat dengan senyum bahagia.

"Ohhh benarkah ini simpananmu yang baru? Cantik juga" puji Yunho dengan pandangan yang tak beralih dari Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Jaejoong mengingat jelas arti tatapan dingin itu. Firasatnya buruk, sama seperti saat Yunho mengeluarkan pasukannya untuk mengancam Siwon dan beberapa mantan Jaejoong dulu.

"Eumm aku lupa aku harus menemani temanku membeli kado. Aku pulang dulu ya" seru Jaejoong tiba -tiba. Sontak membuat wajah Mr. Oguri tampak tak senang.

"Aku ijinkan. Tapi besok, you are mine" tegas Mr. Oguri. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan pasukan Yunho dan Oguri. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari jika Yunho menyeringai dan menatap bawahannya yang langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di Seoul?" tanya Mr. Oguri memulai percakapan.

"Lumayan" jawab Yunho yang langsung menjadi awal percakapan yang panjang antara keduanya.

.

"Kau supir gila! Kubilang berhenti! Kita bahkan sudah melewati jalur rumahku!" geram Jaejoong pada supir taxi. Dia menyesal bersedia dijemput oleh anak buah Oguri dan memilih pulang dengan taxi.

"Apa kau tuli EOH?!" pekik Jaejoong kesal, merasa ada yang aneh dengan supir taxi itu.

CKIIITTTT

"BAWA DIA KE KAMAR TUAN JUNG!" seru supir itu saat tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti mendadak. Beberapa namja kekar langsung mengeluarkan Jaejoong paksa dari dalam mobil hingga Jaejoong memberontak.

"LEPASKA-AKH" Jaejoong sempat berteriak sebelum kesadarannya hilang akibat tengkuknya yang dipukul oleh salah satu dari mereka.

.

Pening yang teramat sangat mendera Jaejoong yang terbaring dikasur. Dilihatnya tubuhnya masih utuh, dan walaupun dia sadar ini bukan kamarnya. Dilihatnya bentuk ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang yang diyakininya adalah kamar hotel, karena tertera nama dari hotel tersebut didekat meja nakas.

CKLEK

"Kau?" Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya geram saat melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Apa kabar, pelacur kecil?"

.

.

.

"Kau HYUNGku! Apa kau pikir ini normal jika kau menculikku?" Jaejoong menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Jujur dia sangat tersinggung atas perkataan Yunho yg menyebutnya "pelacur."

"Apa kau senang dengan hidupmu sekarang?" Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan justru berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Duduk ditepi ranjang, menatap kosong sekeliling.

Sedangkan Jaejoong malah gugup agak takut dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Jaejoong duduk menghadap punggung Yunho, tersenyum lirih mengingat punggung lebar itu dulu selalu menjadi sandarannya bahkan tempatnya terlelap. Tak sekalipun Jaejoong menyesal memiliki hyung seperti Yunho. Namun, semua itu ternyata menjadi kesalahan karena Yunho mencintainya. Perasaan yang tak pantas dipendam hyungnya.

"Apa kau lupa Jae bahwa kau disini untuk menyelesaikan kuliahmu? Kenapa kau malah mengikuti jejak Heechul?" Yunho kembali mendesak Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan. "Kau pikir apa bagusnya Heechul-"

"DIA EOMMAKU!" pekik Jaejoong tak terima dengan semua pernyataan Yunho. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar penghinaan itu. Baginya Heechul adalah satu-satunya manusia yang membuatnya mengerti arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

"Dia bukan eommamu. Eommamu tetap Jung Soo Ra" tegas Yunho penuh penekanan, namun tetap tak menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Hiks... dia bukan eommaku hiks... kau bahkan sadar itu. Aku bahkan bisa menerima Heechul sebagai eommaku karena dia menyayangiku tulus. Eommamu hanya menyayangiku karena dirimu yang membutuhkanku. Aku tahu kau juga sadar hal itu! Aku pergi" Jaejoong tak tahan lagi jika harus tetap ditempat itu. Kakinya sudah akan melangkah turun dari ranjang, namun sebuah tarikkan kuat dipergelangan tangannya membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Jawab ketika hyung-mu bertanya. Kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi pelacur dibanding kuliah" mata Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong, hingga tak peduli dengan ringisan Jaejoong karena menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sakit hyung hiks... leppashh hiks..." tak ada lagi alasan menahan tangis. Melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang begitu menyiratkan amarah dan kepedihan itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan laju air matanya.

GRAB

"Uljimma..." lirih Yunho setelah memeluk Jaejoong erat. Diciumnya aroma shampo Jaejoong yang berubah namun tetap terasa lembut. Membiarkab Jaejoong menangis dalam pelukkannya. Tak peduli remasan dikemejanya yang membuat lehernya sakit.

"Wae? Hiks...wae? Kenapa kau membuangku hyung? Hiks... appo hiks... hatiku benar-benar sakit hiks..." Jaejoong benar-benar tak bisa mengabaikab hyung-nya. Jika mengingat lagi kenangan mereka dan perpisahan itu membuat hatinya ngilu dan berakhir tangis.

"Kenapa harus aku hyung? Hiks... AKU DONGSAENGMU!"

BRUGH

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Yunho menelan ludah kasar menahan air mata saat Jaejoong mendorongnya jatuh hingga terjengkang kelantai kamar. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho nyalang dan geram. "Aku juga tak pernah meminta perasaan ini pada Tuhan, apa ini tetap salahku?."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya kasar dan kembali berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebuah tarikkan kuat dipergelangan tangannya membuatnya terhempas kembali kekasur hotel itu, bersamaan dengan Yunho yang menindihnya, bahkan terlalu dekat hingga air mata Yunho jatuh tepat dikelopak mata Jaejoong.

"Apalagi sekarang eoh? Kau- benar-benar akanmmmppphhhppass ahhmmmmppphhh hyummmpphhh hikss aku dongsaengmu" lirih Jaejoong setelah berhasil menolehkan wajahnya untuk meghindari ciuman Yunho yang teramat kasar. Namun tampaknya Yunho benar, Jaejoong tak akan berkutik dibawahnya, dibawah seorang Jung Yunho.

"Kau akan menyesali ini hyung hiks...hiks..." setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan menggigit pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memang sudah memerah akibat cengkraman Yunho sebelumnya. Jaejoong cukup tahu kekuatannya, dia tak akan bisa menghentikan Yunho. Bahkan dia hanya terus menutup mata menghayati pilu hatinya saat Yunho menelanjanginya.

SRAK

"Akh" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya hanya dengan satu tangannya, ditambah tangan Yunho yang sudah mengocok juniornya. "Hiks... ini salah hyung akh ahhh enggghh" lirih Jaejoong, mencoba mengingatkan Yunho lagi. Namun Yunho seolah tak mendengar apapun, justru tangannya mengocok junior Jaejoong lebih cepat hingga Jaejoong mengejang.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Jaejoong melambung tinggi saat cairan kental putih miliknya keluar deras. Walau air mata mewakili sakitnya hati namja cantik itu, tapi sialnya tubuh namja cantik itu tak menuruti keinginan hatinya, justru berbalik mengkhianatinya.

"Aku pernah menghayalkan merasakan spermamu. Aku tak akan menyesalinya karena ini begitu manis" ujar Yunho datar setelah menjilat sisa-sisa sperma Jaejoong dan langsung menyentuh hole Jaejoong yang tak terlihat karena kaki Jaejoong yang masih merapat.

SRAK

"AKH" Jaejoong kembali menangis dan menjerit pilu saat Yunho menggantikan tangannya dengan dasi dan melilitkannya juga kesalah satu kaki Jaejoong.

"Aku mulai Jae" ujar Yunho dengan membuka resleting celananya, mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengarahkannya kedepan hole Jaejoong yang berkedut.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh hiks... appo hiks... appo...hiks aaarrrgghhhh" Jaejoong tak tahu lagi cara lain untuk meminta belas kasihan Yunho. Bahkan Yunho dengan kejam memasukkan juniornya ke hole Jaejoong dalam satu hentakkan.

"Eummmpphhhsss hiks apmmmhhh hiks...hiks..." Jaejoong pasrah sekarang. Semua sudah terjadi, tak akan mungkin terhenti jika itu untuk manusia seperti Yunho.

Yunho membiarkan juniornya berdiam didalam hole Jaejoong yang tanpa disadarinya telah robek. Yunho terlalu fokus memikirkan cara agar Jaejoong terangsang dan membuat lubang rahim Jaejoong membuka menggantikan lubang rektum Jaejoong. Tak peduli darah yang merembes keluar dicelah-celah antara hole Jaejoong dan juniornya.

"Eunnggghhh relax Jae akhhh ini terlalu nikmathhh akh" ringis Yunho dengan tubuh bergetar nikmat saat hole Jaejoong meremas juniornya erat.

"Nikmatilah" Yunho mulai menggerakkan juniornya didalam hole Jaejoong. Dia tetap bertanggungjawab memberikan kenikmatan untuk Jaejoong dengan terus mengocok junior Jaejoong seirama hujaman juniornya dalam hole Jaejoong.

"AKH akh aarrrggghh akh akh"

Yunho menyeringai mendengar rintih desahan Jaejoong karena juniornya menyentuh prostat Jaejoong. Yunho merasa nyaman didalam karena dia yakin saat ini mulut rahim Jaejoong membuka dan siap menerima tumpahan spermanya. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan terengah-engah menhadapi gejolak birahinya. Dielusnya surai Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat. Dikecupnya wajah Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata. Perbuatan Yunho dibawah sana benar-benar mengeraskan perut Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang karena akan mencapai orgasmenya.

"Akh akh akh ukh akh ogh akh akh akh" Jaejoong tak akan mampu menahan desahannya lagi.

"Ougghhhhh akh Jaeh akh akh akh"

"Akh ugh ugh ugh akh akhuh akh sampai akK AAARRRGGGHHHHHH" Jaejoong akhirnya orgasme untuk pertama kedua kalinya dalam pelukkan erat Yunho.

Yunho tetap menghujam hole Jaejoong dengan juniornya, justru semakin cepat saat dua merasa akan menyusul Jaejoong. "Akh Hakh Jaekh akh aarrrggghhhh aaarrrgghhhh ahhhh ahhhh" Yunho tak bisa mengontrol pekikkan kenikmatannya saat akhirnya spermanya keluar mengaliri hole Jaejoong hingga masuk dalam tempat pembuahan yang subur itu.

PLOP

Yunho mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole Jaejoong dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat juniornya dan paha dalam Jaejoong diselimuti darah segar. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang ternyata sudah pingsan sejak dia berorgasme.

Panik, secepatnya Yunho memanggil Yoochun untuk mencarikan dokter yang bisa datang segera ke hotel itu. Yunho menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Jaejoong dengan selimut tebal hotel dengan Jaejoong berada dalam pelukkannya. Tubuh pucat Jaejoong yang dipeluknya dari belakang itu begitu dingin. Yunho menangis mengingat perkataannya. Dongsaeng-nya ternyata masih virgin. "Mianhae Jae hiks... mianhae hiks... saranghae... ."

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho pada dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Luka pada bibir rektumnya sedikit parah. Seperti habis diperkosa. Hmmm jaga adik anda baik-baik."

Yunho tertegun saat mendengar penuturan dokter yang sudah pergi itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang lain juga menilai bahwa Jaejoong adalah dongsaengnya. Se-tidak pantas itukah dia jika ingin menjadi pendamping Jaejoong?. Diletakkannya di meja obat yang diberi oleh dokter tadi dan dia mulai berjalan menuju Jaejoong. Sedikitpun tak ada niatnya untuk pergi. Dilihatnya pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang memar biru akibat perbuatan bejatnya.

"Mianhae Jae... aku hanya tak bisa membiarkanmu bersama orang lain. Aku- aku sangan mencintaimu Jae. Sungguh mianhae hiks..." dan kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat Yunho jatuh tertidur lelap dengan posisi duduk dan kepala yang disisi tangan Jaejoong.

.

Sinar mentari pagi Jepang menelusup melewati celah jendela kamar hotel yang megah itu. Sinarnya mampu mendatangkan erangan dari bibir cherry namja cantik yang tampak menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Mata doe-nya mulai membuka dan membiasakan sinar yang masuk kematanya. Satu hal yang membuat namja cantik itu menelan ludah, dia kembali teringat kejadian tadi malam. "Eomma mianhae" lirihnya saat mengingat semua peringatan Heechul.

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun Jae?" tanya Yunho saat masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan menenteng makanan. Yunho segera menutup pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong. Dibukanya bubur yang dia beli dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong yang Yunho sadari bahwa dari tadi mata Jaejoong tak sedikitpun menoleh padanya.

"Jja makan i-"

BRAK

Yunho kaget saat melihat bubur kesukaan Jaejoong yang dibelinya dengan mengantri kini tumpah membasahi karpet hotel saat tangan Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Jae" Yunho menggeram. Jaejoong tak tahu jika dia dengan berani menepis bubur itu. Sungguh Jaejoongpun tak bermaksud.

"AKH! A- apalagi yang akan kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat Yunho menarik tangannya kasar menuju kamar mandi. "Hiks... apa kau sudah gila? Hiks... brengsek" umpatnya pada Yunho. Jaejoong menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat itu dengan tangannya.

"Morning sex"

"YAK AKH"

BYUURRR

Yunho menarik Jaejoong masuk kedalam bath up yang sudah berisi air sabun wangi kesukaan Jaejoong. Maksud hatinya sebenarnya untuk Jaejoong mandi, tapi saat emosi menguasainya, dia malah menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat morning sex.

"Jangan AKH Eunnghhhhh" Jaejoong merintih memekik dan melenguh bersamaan saat Yunho yang sudah menelanjangi dirinya sendiri memangkunya dari belakang dan langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam hole Jaejoong. Perih, namun licinnya air sabun membuat hole Jaejoong melebar menerima junior Yunho, seolah air sabun itu adalah pelumas tersendiri.

"Annnggghhh" tubuh Jaejoong melengkung kebelakang, menghempaskan kepalanya kebahu Yunho karena nikmat yang datang setelah dengan mudah Yunho menumbuk bagian terdalamnya.

"Mendesahlah Jae. Aku tak sabar menunggu kedatangan bayi mungil ini," Yunho menyentuh perut Jaejoong dan langsung memberi pekerjaan pada kedua tangannya, mengocok junior Jaejoong dan menguasai nipples Jaejoong.

"Akh akh akh akh akh akh ogh ukh akh ukh akh akh engh engh engh akh akh" Jaejoong tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menolak untuk mendesah. Kedua tangannya hanya mampu untuk memegang dan meremas bath up seerat yang dia bisa karena kenikmatan yang menderanya.

"Jaekh ugh ugh ugh ajh akh akh akh Jaekh saranghae akh akh akh akh" Yunho ikut mendesah merasakan kedutan hole Jaejoong yang merapat melebar karena air sabun yang melicinjan hole Jaejoong.

"Akh akh stophakh akh akuh takh akh tahanh akh akh" Jaejoong kembali merasakan kejang diperutnya pertanda orgasme akan melandanya.

"Bersama Jaekh akh" Yunho semakin mempercepat hujamannya hingga perutnya ikut mengejang.

"Aaarrrggghhhh" tubuh keduanya bergetar saat orgasme melanda mereka. Jaejoong menghirup napas terengah-engah pasca orgasmenya, tak jauh beda dengan Yunho.

SRET

"Cu- cukuph engghhh jebalhh" Jaejoong kaget saat Yunho memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat keduanya saling berhadapan. Jaejoong memohon, namun Yunho malah melingkarkan tangan Jaejoong dilehernya dan kembali menumbuk prostat Jaejoong hingga keduanya kembali hanyut dalam gelombang kenikmatan.

"Akh akh akh ukh akh angh engh engh engh eummnppphhhhh akh akh"

.

Heechul kaget bukan main saat melihat Jaejoong diantar pulang oleh Yunho. Apalagi saat melihat jalan Jaejoong yang dapat ditebaknya karena apa, karena dia juga pernah mengalaminya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku Jung?!" pekik Heechul yang langsung berlari merebut Jaejoong dari Yunho.

"Menurutmu apa heh?" Yunho menyeringai, membuat Heechul ingin sekali membunuh Jung itu sekarang juga. Sedangkan Jaejoong terus terisak dalam dekapan Heechul.

"Kau bukan manusia" tekan Heechul yang tak sanggup mendengar tangisan pilu Jaejoong. "Kau harusnya sadar bahwa ini bukan cinta Jung! Ini hanya obsesimu!" lirih Heechul yang tanpa sadar ikut mengalirkan air matanya.

"Cepatlah pulang ke Seoul. Saat itu aku akan menikahi Jaejoong" ujar Yunho santai yang membuat isak Jaejoong semakin keras.

"Dia tetap dongsaengmu Jung! Dimana akal sehatmu?!" lagi-lagi Yunho hanya berdecak malas mendengar kata-kata yang paling sering didengarnya dari mulut orang-orang yang tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Jika Jaejoong tak juga kembali ke Seoul, kupastikan aku yang akan menyeretnya kembali ke Seoul."

"Brengsek!"

BUGH  
BUGH  
BUGH

"Kau brengsek hyung! Hiks... hiks..." Jaejoong merosot jatuh ketempat mereka berpijak setelah memukul Jaejoong.

"Aku pergi" ujar Yunho yang langsung menghilang bersama mobil mahalnya.

"Sampai kau hamil karena Jung sialan itu, kau tidak perlu takut sayang. Ada eomma ne. Kita bisa buang janin itu. Arra?" Heechul memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Eomma...hiks...hiks..." hanya tangis yang mampu diucapkan Jaejoong, perkataan Yunho beberapa jam yang lalu kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

**Flashback On**

Yunho tak berhenti menyetubuhi Jaejoong dan menumpahkan spermanya dalam rahim Jaejoong. Sejak jam 10 pagi tadi dikamar mandi. Bahkan Yunho menyetubuhi Jaejoong hampir disetiap tempat didalam hotel itu. Jaejoong tak pingsan dan menerima pelecehan itu karena Yunho mencekokinya obat perangsang dan penyubur rahim.

Kini keduanya berpelukan erat diatas kasur yang tak berbentuk lagi dengan posisi Yunho menindih Jaejoong. Yunho puas karena rencananya berhasil, bahkan Jaejoong tetap melenguh walau Yunho hanya menggerakkan pelan juniornya di hole Jaejoong yang sangat becek dan membuat Yunho semakin mudah menghujamkan jauh juniornya semakin dalam.

"Tolonghhh ahhhh" Jaejoong menggeliat akibat rangsangan ditubuhnya yang memanas dengan semua sentuhan Yunho. Rasanya sangat sakit saat Yunho tak bergerak menyodok holenya dan memuaskannya.

"Pasti Jae...ahhh" dan Yunho kembali menghujam hole Jaejoong sekuat-kuatnya karena becek hole Jaejoong memudahkannya.

"Akh akh akh lebih cepaaattt akh akh"

.

"Cepat kencinglah dan jatuhkan sedikit air kencingmu ke alat ini" suruh Yunho dengan menuntun Jaejoong yang duduk merintih di kloset duduk.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut dan berharap semuanya segera selesai. Tubuhnya terasa remuk karena Yunho, untunglah Yunho sudah memandikannya tadi, jadi setelah ini dia bisa tidur. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum senang saat Jaejoong mulai kencing dan alat pendeteksi kehamilan itu bekerja. Setelah memastikan Jaejoong selesai, buru-buru Yunho membawa Jaejoong keranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"Kau lihat Jae, dalam waktu 24 jam, rahimmu sudah menerimaku. Kau hamil Jae ahhhh akhirnya" Yunho tersenyum cerah, seolah ini hari paling membahagiakan untuknya. "Besok pagi, kau kuantar pulang" ujar Yunho yang langsung ikut tidur disamping Jaejoong yang tertidur, namun air matanya jatuh ditiap sudut mata doe-nya setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho tentang kehamilannya. Dilihatnya jam yang menunjukkan angka 9 malam hari ini. Dia jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dosa yang ditebar Yunho benar-benar membuatnya mual.

**Flashback Off**

"Hiks... aku hamil hiks... dia bilang hiks... aku sudah hamil hiks... ottokhae? Hiks..." Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Brengsek!" umpat Heechul. "Eomma beli obatnya sekarang, kau-"

"Nyawa Tan ajusshi dalam bahaya jika kita melakukannya hiks..."

"Di- dia mengancam lewat suamiku?" Heechul terperangah. Inilah yang dibencinya dari Jung. Mereka terlalu berkuasa. "Brengsek hiks... mianhae Joongie ya... hiks... maafkan eomma"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hangeng telah melihat dan mendengar semuanya. Kejadian jam 10 pagi ini terekam dalam ingatannya karena sebenarnya dia berniat pulang dari kantor untuk mengambil berkas yang tertinggal.

"Lagi-lagi Jung brengsek itu. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Apa hubungan kalian dengan Yunho?" lirih Hangeng yang merasa Heechul tak jujur padanya. "Aku akan melindungi kalian. Aku janji" ucapnya teguh dari hati hingga tak terasa air mata jatuh begitu saja.

TBC...

Nih ff baru dengan chapter terpanjang

Ahahaaaa…

Ff ini udah di post di grup fb ampe chap 4

Di ffn Seobie gabungin, makanya ampe 8ribu lebih words nya ahahaaaaa

Karena Seobie bakalan lama sibuknya

Jadi Seobie cuma bisa baca ffn doank heee…

See you ya all my reader

Luph youuu mmuuuaaahhh….


End file.
